The Beginning of the Rest of My Life
by Saxicat28
Summary: Max is eager to start college because it will be a new start for her. All she wants to do is forget her past but it's not as easy as she hoped. FAX! rated T for language please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my second fanfic! I kinda abandoned my first cause i get bored with my own writing a lot and recently i had an idea for another fanfic so here it is! I know its an over used plot line but i wanted to put my own spin on it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **(Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters used**

Max POV

I was free I thought to myself as I sped down the highway in my old pickup truck. Today I moved out of my hell hole of a home and into my college dorm.

Most of my belongings were packed up in boxes and bags in my trunk, they'd already been there for a week. I'd been waiting for this day since I was 12 years old. It was a chance to get away.

I'd actually had a pretty nice life, My parents were happy and my little brother, Ari, was a beacon of sunlight. But then Ari got leukemia at age 7 and was gone within 4 months. It hit hard and tore my dad, Jeb, apart. He couldn't deal with it and started drinking… a lot. My poor mom was stuck in an emotionally abusive relationship with him and even today were still on again off again. When they were apart my mom would stay with her sister and I would stay with Jeb, he was borderline abusive to me but luckily wasn't that bad. I soon realized my best shot to get away was college so that was my goal.

I kept my grades up and got a full ride to Stanford in veterinary school like my mom had. All I wanted to do was save animals. Best part was Stanford was in California and Jeb was in Arizona! It is hard to leave mom behind but she has her sister and I'm gonna call her once a week to make sure Jeb hasn't killed her yet.

I turned up the radio and put my past behind me. This was the beginning of the rest of my life and dammit it better be amazing!

- **-LINE BREAK-**

I pulled up to the admissions office and walked into the building. Inside was a desk that said FRESHMAN which I walked up to. A bored upper class man was sitting there, they looked up at me and asked my name.

"Maximum Ride," I said.

After a long sigh they typed in my name to the computer and handed me a ton of papers and flyer crap.

"You're in Brown Hall room 408, here's your key. If you have any questions just ask your RA. And here's your meal card. Welcome to Stanford." they groaned out as if it required so much effort.

I grabbed my key, meal card, and a map and walked out to my car. I studied the map and located my dorms. 5 minutes later I was parked in front of Brown Hall.

I slung on my backpack and picked up a bag from the trunk. As I stepped in I quickly realized this dorm housed both boys and girls which was fine as long as the bathrooms were separate. The entire building was bustling around with eager students and sobbing parents.

Towards the end of the first floor was my freshman suite. The room was symmetrical on either side. It had a twin bed with built in shelves above the head, a desk with a shelf and drawers at the end, a dresser next to the desk and finally a small closet. On the back wall in between the beds was a little counter space with room for a mini fridge and microwave and enough room for a small table and maybe one or two chairs. It was small and quaint. Perfect.

 **So there was the first chapter! Please R &R 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was bored and had too much coffee so I decided to put out an update at 2 AM! Smart huh? Anyways I introduced some characters in this chapter and hope you enjoy! Also the first chapter was waaaaaay too short so I'm gonna try to release longer chapters around the length of this one probably.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters**

Max's POV

Noticing some boxes already on one of the beds, I assumed my roommate had arrived. I put my bag and backpack on the empty bed claiming it as my own.

I stepped outside to see that there was a bathroom opposite my room and it had the numbers 408 and 410 labeled on it. I took the key for my room and saw that the their was a second key on the keychain. I stuck it in the bathroom door and it opened.

The bathroom had two sinks with two cabinets beneath each sink and four large drawers in between. There were two big stalls with toilets in them and next to them were two showers. It resembled a miniature locker room but would be fine all the same.

I looked in the big mirror above the sinks, staring at my reflection. My hair was light brown with so many golden streaks some people considered me blonde. It was wavy and framed my face well as my mom would say. My eyes were the only similarity I had to my mom which is why I loved them, deep chocolate brown eyes.

I never really focused on beauty in high school because I was too busy with school. I had also made an effort not to make friends so when I left there would be nothing holding me back. It was lonely but worth it. Maybe I'd make friends here I thought.

Exiting the bathroom I saw my roommate had come back to our room. She had dark caramel colored skin and even darker curly hair. She was gorgeous and could have passed for a model.

As I stepped into the room she turned and a giant smile formed on her face.

"Hi are you my roommate? We're gonna have so much fun together! I'm Nudge by the way, don't ask it's a long story. Anyways I'm majoring in communication what about you? Oh have you seen the bathroom yet? Where are you from? Have you met anyone else yet? Isn't this so exciting? Oh ha-" She was stopped by me clamping my hand down on her mouth.

"Slow down! You sure have a motor mouth don't you?" I said.

"Yeah can get a bit carried away sometimes," nudge said blushing a bit.

"I'm Max. I'm in the veterinary school here and I'm from Arizona."

"Oh wow that's so cool working with animals huh? I don't have the stomach to do any doctory things. I was useless during dissections in science! Like once we dissected an earthworm and I practically puked right on my lab partner and- oh oops sorry," nudge giggled after I gave her a look.

"Are your parents here?" I asked.

"Just left, yours?"

"I came alone."

"Do you need any help unloading cause all my stuff is already here," she said motioning to the mountain of boxes behind her (most of them marked clothes).

I shook my head and walked outside to get the rest of my things. I only had a couple of boxes since I don't own very many things in the first place so I was done pretty fast.

I was carrying in the last three boxes when suddenly some guy shot out of room 406 and ran right into me. My boxes crashed down to the floor and one filled with books opened and scattered its contents across the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I hissed at the guy.

He had long messy black hair with fringe the flopped in front of his eyes. He was wearing all black and just stared down at all the books. When he looked up I almost gasped as I finally got a good look at him. His eyes were such a dark obsidian it almost blended in with his pupil. He also happened to be extremely good looking but I wasn't gonna let affect my hard glare at him.

"Sorry, I guess?" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and the got down to pick up the books. To my surprise he helped.

When I stood back up he looked me up and down and smirked.

"You sure you got everything? That's a lot to carry in one trip," he said.

"I'm perfectly fine," I snapped. Sexist pig.

With that I grabbed my boxes and strode into my room.

Nudge was sitting at her desk putting things away. I plopped everything onto my bed and began to unpack.

10 minutes later some guy with pale blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair came and knocked on our open door's door frame. Nudge turned and smiled at him.

"Hi I'm Iggy," he said, "I'm in room 406 so I guess we're neighbors!"

"Oh awesome!" Nudge said and then started babbling on about something with Iggy. I just nodded and then went back to my boxes.

I tuned out the conversation Nudge and Iggy were having and went through my schedule: Mondays-classes from 12-4 Tuesdays-classes from 10-3 Wednesdays- no classes Thursdays classes from 2-5 Fridays- classes from 9-12 Weekends- no classes.

I had lucked out and gotten all the classes I wanted to get for this semester.

"So Max," Iggy called, "What's your major? Mines law." he said proudly.

"I'm studying to become a vet. Why law?" I replied.

"I can have a pretty persuasive argument, just ask my roommate," Iggy said grinning.

"Oh who's your roommate?" Nudge eagerly asked.

You could already see the chemistry between Iggy and Nudge.

"His name's Fang."

"Pfffff!" I snickered, "What kind of a name is Fang?"

"A pretty bad ass one in my opinion," said a new voice. I looked over to see the rude emo pig who knocked my boxes out of my hand.

"Lemme guess, Fang is it?"

"That is my name," he said a little too sarcastically, "And what might yours be?"

"Max."

"What kind of girl is named Max?"

"One that will punch your face in!" I snarled. He glared back.

"Aaaaanyways," Iggy said trying to stop us before I rip Fang's head off, "There's supposed to be a dorm party tonight so I guess keep your door open if you wanna come."

"Awesome thanks Iggy!" Nudge quickly said. He took that as a hint and led Fang and him out of our room.

"Neighbors seem nice," Nudge said enthusiastically. I grunted in response.

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters**

 **Max's POV**

Once I finished unpacking all of my boxes I helped Nudge go through all her boxes of clothes and beauty supplies.

Nudge groaned as I tried to close the last drawer which, like the others, was overflowing with clothes.

"No no no no no! We still have two more boxes! What am I going to do? There's no more space." Nudge whined.

"Well I didn't use half of my closet and the bottom two drawers on my dresser are empty so I guess you could use that space." I offered.

"Really? Omg Max you are the best roommate ever! I can already tell we're gonna be besties!" She gushed but suddenly a confused look came across her face," Wait why do you have like no clothes?"

"I wasn't really into the whole "Fashion" scene in high school. That's why I got a full ride, I focused on grades."

"Wow you got a full ride? That's really impressive! But you still have to let me make you up for the party tonight."

I made a disgusted face,"I wasn't really planning on going to that tonight."

"Max just because you didn't have a life in high school doesn't mean you can't have one in college," I rolled my eyes at her,"Plus I need a wingwoman, that Iggy guy was totally flirting with me earlier and he is so hot!"

I let out a long sigh,"Fine."

"YAY! OK we need to start getting ready," Nudge stated.

"But it's not for another three hours."

Nudge looked at me as if I was an alien,"That's exactly why!" she said.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

After three hours of Nudge prodding at me with weird powders, pens, and cremes I was ready. I looked in the mirror and gasped.

It looked like me but a better, prettier version of me. Nudge had thankfully done a very natural look on me and my hair was straightened and looked much longer. I was awestruck at my reflection.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Ok now let's put you in a hot outfit!" Nudge squealed as she held up a tiny piece of fabric.

"Uh no Nudge." I said to her and disappointment flashed across her face. I quickly turned and dug through my drawers until I found what I wanted and put it on.

"How's this?" I asked her. I had put on my black converse with black skinny jeans and a red muscle tee with a leather jacket. I topped it all off with the one piece of jewelry I owned, a silver necklace with a set of wings on it.

Nudge nodded in approval and then turned to get ready herself. She slipped on a cute casual dress and checked her appearance in the mirror. Once she was satisfied she smiled at me.

"You ready for our first college party?"Nudge asked enthusiastically. Without waiting for an answer she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hallway.

I was pretty sure the entire building and then some was here at the party. I stuck by nudge as we wormed our way to the main common room of the first floor.

There was beer pong and flip cup games going on all over. I think I even saw someone doing a keg stand.

Nudge spotted Iggy and drilled her way over to him with me in tow.

"Hi Iggy," she said.

"Hey! Isn't this awesome?" He responded.

"Totally!" Nudge gushed.

"Lemme get you two some drinks," Iggy said and then disappeared and then reappeared a minute later balancing three plastic cups in his hands. He handed Nudge and I each a cup. I took a whiff of the beer and almost barfed.

"To college right!" Iggy shouted holding up his cup. Everyone cheered in response and gulped down their drinks. I took a sip and decided to stop drinking it before I puked.

Iggy suddenly grabbed Nudge's arm who grabbed my arm and slowly we wiggled out of the crowd and went into Iggy's room which was identical to ours.

"Thought we could go somewhere and hang where it's a little quieter." Iggy said.

Nudge nodded and immediately flirty conversation ensued between them.

I tried my beer again. Still awful. I thought if I gulp it down it might taste a little better so I did.

Everything started to feel fuzzy and my thoughts were all mixed up. Suddenly I wanted more beer so I left the room, Iggy and Nudge not noticing. I grabbed another cup and chugged it down and then another.

I unsteadily walked back to the room hiccupping only to find Iggy and Nudge already making out.

"Oopsie!" I giggled and then sauntered out. I decided to get another drink and then return to my own room.

Once I got to my room, I saw something that took a minute for me to process. That douche Fang was on my bed making out with some red headed slut!

"What the fuck is this!? Get off my bed!" I slurred.

Fang looked up confused and then after a minute realized what I'd said.

"Don't be such a bitch!" the redhead snapped.

"This is my room get out whore!" I screeched. Fang sat there dazed and lost.

"Fine whatever, it's tacky in here anyways." She said and then strutted out.

I turned to Fang who had just processed it all," Wait Lissa!," he babbled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I need a drink," I stated.

"Me too," Fang agreed.

We walked out to the main room and each grabbed another cup. I guzzled it down along with several more. After that It all went black.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

I woke up feeling nauseous and with a horrible headache. I opened my eyes to see Nudge getting dressed for the day.

"What happened last night?" I asked groggily.

"Wait you don't remember?" She asked in awe. I shook my head.

"Oh this is gonna be good," Nudge laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi so I got a lot of requests to do Fang's POV and I might do a little of that like in this chapter but this fic is primarily Max's POV. Also my updating will probably be sporadic which I know sucks but I'm just lazy and it's hard for me to write if I'm really not feeling it. Anyways enjoy the chapter and please review!**

 **(disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters)**

 **Fang's POV**

I was in the middle of making out with a total babe in some random room because somehow Iggy had already scored with a girl before me. I took her into the first open room which luckily was right next door.

I layed down on the bed and the redhead was on top of me. I suddenly heard a noise and looked up to see the girl who had been a total bitch to me earlier. I couldn't remember her name for some reason. After a minute it finally came to me: Max.

When I came back to reality I saw the redhead leaving, I wanted to call after her but I'd forgotten her name too. It probably wasn't my best idea to have so many shots.

Lissa! That was her name,"Wait Lissa!" I tried to yell but it came out as a mutter. Max rolled her eyes at me.

"I need a drink," She said.

"Me too," I agreed. I then followed her into the main room and as I sipped from my cup I saw as Max chugged probably 5 more cups.

"Slow down Max," I told her.

"Shut up Tooth," she said slurring her words so bad it was hard to understand her.

"You're way too drunk."

"Yeah and?" I rolled my eyes at her.

She then turned around and tried to walk over to a beer pong table almost falling twice and running into people. I followed her knowing her roommate nude would probably want her to end up back at her room.

"Lemme try," she demanded to the people playing.

"You need a partner," they responded. She scowled and then looked straight at me.

"Tooth! You're my partner!"

"It's Fang."

"Whatever," she burbled and then grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the table.

"Ok here's my partner let's play," Max said with a determined look on her face. They handed her a ball and we began.

She turned out to be surprisingly good and I didn't suck too bad either. Plus the drunker we got the better we got.

We demolished everyone in the game until the sunrise. At that point everyone was either asleep or too drunk to function so I guided Max back to her room which let me say was no easy task.

When I got her back to her dorm she wouldn't stay in there so I woke up Nudge who said she could handle it from there. I nodded and quickly explained the beer pong and why Max was so wasted

After that I went to my room and passed out.

 **Max's POV**

"Shhhhhh! Don't be so loud," I hissed at her.

"Here take these it'll help," Nudge handed me some advil and water which I quickly downed.

My head continued to throb as Nudge explained what she knew about my night and how it ended up making me this hung over. Apparently I was so plastered that I'd spent the entire night playing beer pong with Fang. When Fang had brought me to her around the time the sun was rising I couldn't even walk straight. She had put me in PJ's (after Fang had left) and sent me to bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 1 PM."

"God I'm screwed. I have class tomorrow."

"Stop whining and get up already. You need to eat something," Nudge ordered,"I'll go to the cafeteria with you, grab your meal card."

I nodded and put on sweatpants and a hoodie, I never really bothered to brush my hair in the past so I definitely didn't start now. I then followed Nudge to the cafeteria, the entire time random people I didn't even know would say hi to me or reference the night I'd forgotten.

As we entered the dining hall the smell of crappy school food greeted us. I was still so out of it that I couldn't tell what I'd piled onto my plate. We sat down at a table in a corner and dug in.

"So you really don't remember anything from last night?" Nudge asked.

"I remember the beginning of the night. After you and Iggy had started flirting I went and got another drink which turned into me chugging two beers. When I came back to you and Iggy you guys were making out so I left and got another drink," I told her.

"ZOMG Max, it's not healthy to drink like that!" She scolded.

"Well then I went back to our dorm to find Fang and some Redhead making out… on my bed! I told them off she stormed out, I went to get another drink and Fang followed me. The last thing I remember is chugging at least three more beers. And I guess I played beer pong the rest of the night." I concluded.

"OK next time we go to a party I'm not leaving your side. You were lucky a decent guy like Fang was there to bring you to your dorm and not some pervert."

"I wouldn't exactly call making out on my bed 'decent'."

"Besides that." Nudge added. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait so are you and Iggy a thing now?" I asked.

Nudge blushed,"Yeah kinda, I mean we haven't really had 'the talk' yet but it's pretty obvious we like eachother ."

"That was definitely obvious," I commented but Nudge wasn't paying attention. She was waving at someone and before I could turn to see who, they'd already walked up to the table.

"Hey!" Iggy said a little too loudly, Fang standing next to him.

"Shhhhhhh!" I growled at Iggy.

"Oh yeah! I heard that apparently your the new king of beer pong," Iggy laughed. Fang chuckled beside him.

"And I guess I have you to thank for this awful hangover," I said glaring at Fang.

"He just shrugged and said,"Nobody was encouraging you to drink that much."

"Well you could have at least tried to sober me up a bit."

"But that wouldn't of been as much fun" Fang smirked. I shot him a look that would make most people wanna cry but he just rolled his eyes.

"So Nudge, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight?" Iggy blushed.

Nudge's eyes shone and she practically squealed," Of course- I mean yeah sure what time?"

"I'll be at your dorm room around 7:00. And it's casual," Iggy grinned and he and Fang walked away to get food.

Nudge just sat smiling like an idiot as I picked at my food. Usually I'm always hungry but today I felt like if I put anything inside me it would be thrown up.

"I'm done," I said.

"Uh huh," Nudge replied very dazed.

I stared at her for a minute but she continued to look out into nothingness. I snapped my fingers in front of her and she woke from her daydream.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"We should get back to the dorm it's almost 1:30."

Nudge's eyes widened to the size of baseballs, "I need to start getting ready!"

She shot up from the table and dashed out with me in tow.

The next couple hours were spent with Nudge asking me if this or that looked better, if it made her look fat, if it didn't match her skin tone, and any other beauty question you can think of. In between her relentless questions I put everything I needed for my classes together and even started reading some of the books to get ahead.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Finally at 7:00 o'clock on the dot, Iggy knocked on our door. Nudge did one last check in the mirror and opened the door. They both just grinned at each other.

After about a minute of that I got impatient and shoved Nudge out the door and quickly said, "Have fun!" before slamming the door. I then collapsed on my bed and continued reading one of my school books before dozing off.

I was woken up by a knock on my door. I groggily looked at my clock which said it was 8:30. I pulled myself off my bed and opened my door. Standing outside my room was Fang who I instinctively glared at.

"Brought another girl to makeout with on my bed?" I growled.

He shook his head and replied, "No. It appears Iggy and Nudge have decided to end their date in me and his room."

"Are they…"

"No they're not that stupid but they don't seem to want to end their date anytime soon. Long story short I need a place to crash until their date is over."

I nodded and opened my door wider. He glided past me and flopped on my bed.

"Move it that's my bed!" I yelled.

He held his hands up in surrender and moved to Nudge's bed.

I sat down on my bed and opened the book i was reading before i fell asleep back up.

"Are you seriously studying."

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"I just thought the king of beer pong would be more fun the day before school starts."

"And what would you suggest I do then?" I asked sarcastically.

"We could watch a movie," Fang offered pulling out a laptop.

"Sure," I replied.

He moved to the small table Nudge had set up in between our beds and she had opted for beanbags instead of regular chairs so Fang and I slumped in the soft cushy seats as he brought up netflix.


End file.
